Halocraft
by jojobinks01
Summary: As the infinity tried to escape the created, they were unaware of what they were about to discover that may change everything forever.
1. Chapter 1

"We're just gonna run?" Roland asked surprised as Lasky turns towards him. Not just minutes ago a massive Forerunner like bird ship EMP Earth's defenses and UNSC ships. Lucky Infinity manage to escape, but not before they meet the source of the Guardians that some people have called them. To a shocking few it was Cortana herself as she claimed the Mantle belongs to the created.

"Not until we find out how to fight back." Lasky answered truthfully, as much as he wanted to fight back he knew that the Infinity was no match for the firepower of that Guardian, and right new they're running for their lives.

"Admiral there's a Guardian following us!" One of the crewman shouted as Lasky partly panicked, but maintain control.

"Try to lose it we can't let that thing Disable our ship!" Lasky ordered as the crew did as he said as the Infinity began to change paths stopping out of slip space and going back in. For hours to what the crew seemed like minutes they been trying to lose the Guardian, they secueed when they got to Sanghelios, only to run again when the Guardian found them again.

"Roland! Ready another Slipspace jump!" Lasky ordered as Roland prepared as the crew man shouted, "Guardian Charging Emp!"

"Brace for impact!" Lasky ordered as the Infinity began to enter slip space, the Guardian send out it's EMP, part of it hit the Infinity's Engines which made the ship go shaking and fast that none of the crew knew where the ship was going. Little did everyone not know that the ship was heading toward a sector that none of the crew or the galaxy at large really knew existed.

**_Korupiu sector._**

Henry Drim was a knowing kind of guy, something the Protoss and even Dominion high command respected. He was that kind of guy who wouldn't sit down while the men he worked with did their jobs for the first time on their own unless they ask him not to help. No he was that kind of guy who help those who need to know the basics of their job and understand what each and everyone of them were capable of.

As he past the halls of the newly completed ship of Terran and Protoss hybrid design "The Valor". The first of it's kind. He look towards the crew he be serving with. Protoss from each sub fraction of the Purifiers, The Dark Templar, Khalai, and some Tal'darim. The last of whom he was caution to be careful of, due to their some times violent natures much to the annoyance of some of the other protoss.

_Well I can't blame them for being this way. _He thought as he continue on to the bridge as he nodded to those passing by him. Some of the men he was given were handpicked by him, either it was their skills in mechanisms, Weapons, vehicles, or what kind of skills the men were good at he selected.

As he entered the bridge, he was met with a sight of the men, woman and protoss working on the bridge preparing the ship for it's voyage. One of the Protoss named Dep'hul, his second in command was reviewing with the navigator for the ship as he Spotted Henry looking at him waiting, he finished with the Navigator as he went over to him to give his report.

"The ship's already to go and all supplies are checked." Dep'hul said without waiting for Henry to ask for his report, he already knew it due to the body language. It was nearly before the plans of this ship during the End war. A war that Dep'hul partly hated, not only for the truth of the Khala, and how it was corrupted but of how many lives were lost during the previous wars, all due to a Xel'naga named Amon who wanted to see the cycle be gone and replace.

Something that Dep'hul wanted to forget and focus on the now. Now during Recovery and healing from, Dep'hul held respect for Henry for several reason. One of them being the man to charge into battle with his men, and making sure that anyone who died, died with reason. It's something that Dep'hul knew Henry didn't like to see men died, but alas in war men died, they all knew that. Every after battle while men be celebrating a victory, Henry would held a quiet funeral, for any soldier that die, and partly be thankful for those who made it out.

Dep'hul mentally shake the thought out as he continued, "Hierarch Artanis, and Emperor Valerian Mengsk are waiting for you in you're cabin since they know that if they wanted speak to you that's where you meet."

Henry, nodded and after looking around the bridge seeing it was in perfect order nodded in conclusion and said, "Very well Dep'hul, you have the helm."

Dep'hul nodded as he return back to his station, Henry partly smiled and left the bridge as he went to his cabin, there was he open the door he was greeted with the sight of the two people he knew in there. Artanis and Valerian, as they both looked at him and Valerian smiled.

"Good to see you after the speech. I take it that the crew is ready to leave?" Valerian asked. It was true before this all happen just nearly an hour ago Valerian had a speech of how long ago the war all three kinds fought in was of something that brought devastation to them all due to the thoughts of mad men and psychopaths who thought that they were right, not that any of them could deny it but it was true to say at least.

"Knowing some of them, all they want is to look out beyond and wonder what's out there wither it be wars, or planets, resources or new species." Henry answered as he hung his jacket up, He wasn't much of a Trench coat or Modern uniforms the Dominion wear type guy. He like to look like the old days back on earth when The United States and other countries had more simpler and more fitting Henry's style kind of uniforms, Not that the higher ups had any argue with that of course. They all knew how Henry was, non abusive with his power, and if he did he had his own check's and balances system. Much to most Protoss confusion.

Artanis frown when he heard the war part from Henry, The Tal'darim were sometimes war hungry, one fight after another didn't satisfy them, He could partly say the same for some of his own warriors. Never the less it is what it is and they just need a way to deal with it.

"I know the feeling, which is why i had you select you crew and had us worried with the details for the rest." Valerian commented, and he stood up when something grabbed his eye at the edge of the TV that Henry asked to be install in his room, A Old DVD cover that most people don't use to watch anymore that had the Cover "The Hunt for Red October."

"An old fan of old movies?" Valerian asked as he picked the cover up and showed it to Henry which the latter looked back at, old memories toke the man as he remember watching the movie with his family on their home planet of Delis, a planet never touch by war.

"Yes, This movie once belong to one of my ancestors when he was on board on the four colony ships, I keep it for old family sake." Henry answered when he went and toke the DVD from Valerian as Henry put it in his Case of DVD's.

"Why do you have them after all this time?" Artanis asked as he looked at the DVD's, Henry couldn't deny it most protoss even Dep'hul was confuse at the movies Henry brought in was they were not filmed in the Koruplu sector.

"They were something my Ancestor, a man named Michael Burbank would watch from one generation down to the next these movies were something back in the 1980's and 1990's were called masterpiece. This something i partly watch in order to make plans and to help study some battle tactics they show on here." Henry answered, soon afterward he got out a drink of Colc, a non alcoholic drink, a cup and poor some in it, and then he toke a drink.

"We're gonna have to watch that sometimes if you're willing." Valerian said as Henry looked at him as he nodded as Valerian knew what Henry was trying to say as he nodded which Henry began to type in the map for the Koruplu sector as Artanis began, "For the beginning of this voyage for "The Valor" you are to proceed south, nearly the bottom left nearly planet Etoplia." As Artanis pointed towards the planet in question with his finger.

"You are to then proceed south marking new planets and resources so that the Dominion and Dalaeem can proceed to neogaite and colonize the planets for expansion." Valerian concluded as Henry toke it all in as he finished his drink and nodded.

"I'll see to it that make ready to head there right away, anything i should be aware of?" Henry asked as both the leaders shoke their heads, "Nothing that may be important but be careful. No one was ever explore their before the great wars." Artanis answered.

"Remember Captain Drim, the hope for our people to expand and explore relies on you." Valerian concluded as Henry Saluted and the leaders turn to leave as Artanis left Valerian said, "Good luck Captain and may God's speed guide you for a safe journey." Then he left.

Henry then left the looked out the window of the ship, never did he think that this may work, but somehow it did much to his own relief, as he began to leave his quarters, he or anyone else in that matter were unaware of what was about to happen in Etoplia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Valor Bridge.**_

The bridge was busy with activity was it left the station it was in after it's launch. Dep'hul had to make sure that on the first day that everything was running properly, or else it was back to the shipyards to be rechecked again. As he was checking with the navigator for the plot location and making sure that everything was ready for when they arrive to Etoplia.

He then heard the door to the bridge open and stepping in was the Captain Henry himself, as the man in question stared around the room, having every crew person stop when they made eye contact with him. Henry toke a breath as he toke in all the contacts he was given. Then he began "Are all systems operational Zerlep?"

"All systems are operational, including the weapon, and back up systems." Zerlep a Dark Templar answered. Henry toke it in, when he was selecting his crew he came across Zerlep. According to his record they say that he was a big fan of ships and vehicles and spending time understanding them and making sure they were operational. Even when the Khalai came with their people and other things and tensions were in the Protoss back on Shakuras, Zerlep would always check on the ships to each protoss surprise. When some ask why he's a fan of these things he just answered with, "It's interesting designs and how they work."

Henry nodded then he turn to Dep'hul, "Do we have everything we may need for this journey, and the troops in case of trouble?"

"Yes Captain. All the requirements including the new designs are in service," Dep'hul answered with a hint of amusement. When he and Henry when they were checking and prepping everything they need. They were given some Schematics, in case they need to swap firepower. Surprising to say when they saw some of the designs, it may them do a double take. Some of the Protoss designs Dep'hul never seen before, cause well they were new.

Anyway regardless of what was new, they made sure that everything was ready for the long journey ahead. Henry went to the comms for the ship as he said, "Good then it's time to give our orders to the crew."

He press a button for the comm as the entire crew head the comms from the bridge begin everyone listen as their Captain began, "Crew of The Valor. This is your Captain. It is honor to speak to you all today, for our fractions greatest achievement together, for once more we restart an old project that we all were force to stop when the war began. Exploration beyond our home. For many years before the wars, you ancestors explore this sector and explore it well, but today... Today is different, a man once say that space is the final frontier that there may be new life and new civilizations, to go where no man may have gone before. Well today we go beyond our sector. For our orders are simple, we will go to Etoplia, then from there we will go south beyond our sectors, to chart out new planets to settle, new resources to discover, then." Henry paused as he let his crew soak all the words in.

"When we are finished which may take years, the thing we will be know for is our exploration, any maybe some other great things such as, stopping wars or freeing new civilizations. Today is a great day men, woman, protoss. We fly into history." Henry completed as the entire ship went into a cheer, while some remain silent, wanting to focus at the task at hand, and to Henry he didn't mind that, he wasn't much of a man who celebrated either. To him until the task is truly done celebrating is not an option.

"Pilots set course for Etoplia for the check then after that. To south to what ever kind of planets we can find." Henry ordered as the toke a sit as the pilots nodded and began to plot course as the rest of the crew settled down and began to resume their work.

_Lets see what we can find that we haven't found yet._ Henry thought as they began the journey.

**_Etoplia a few hours later._**

As "The Valor" Arrived into the system. It began to set near the docks of the Etoplia spaceport where the final checks were made. Not that anyone mind of course.

Sitting in his quarters, Henry sat on chair, nothing to write or report so far. He thought about laying on the bed in his room, but decided not to, in case he was needed also because in a hour or so they would be off. Just as he was about to pull up comms on the bridge he gotten a call from the same area that he was gonna call. Seconds later he heard a pulse and the sounds of an other ship not far away. Getting off his chair and looking at the window to his room, he saw what look like 5 kilometer ship.

Henry didn't say anything as he made his way to the bridge. When he got inside he saw that the entire crew were preparing for battle stations, in case this ship tries to attack.

"Dep'hul report." Henry called out as Dep'hul came up to him as Henry went to the window of the ship's bridge.

"The Ship every since it's came out of no where has been just sitting there. We try to raise comms with it but no response." Dep'hul said as Henry stared at the ship.

"Try calling again until we get a response fr-" Henry was interrupted when a voice came through the comms. _"This is the Infinity. Come in please. This is Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity."_

"Infinity? What's that?"

"That's the ship out there."

"What in Adun's name is it doing here?"

"By the first purifier! They may be from another galaxy!"

Voices began to come through out the bridge as each member began to speak about the strange ship before being settle down by Henry. He then looked at Dep'hul who looked back as Henry, walked to the comms controls as he pushed a button. "This is Captain Henry Drim of the Dominion/Dalaeem ship The Valor. We hear you."

**_Infinity a few minutes before._**

"Roland status report." Lasky order, after coming out of slip space the crew including the AI had been knocked out for what Roland could count for at least 5 minutes, Lasky wanted to make sure that the crew of the Infinity was safe, for if there were some who die, well there's gonna be a big firestorm of people angrily demanding that the AIs be shutdown or more restraints put on them in retaliation for most deaths cause by them.

Ever since word got that that several UNSC AIs of high places betray what some called their friends, either to protect them from their selves, being cure or rampancy, or worse yet. Power. Lasky had several worries that if the Created have been defeated there's gonna be revolts demanding change to how the AIs worked more importantly of how one AI named Cortana could take over so much due to her views of what Master Chief and Doctor Halsey called the Mantle of Responsibility.

"The Slip space drive is temporally offline, along with weapons systems besides that all seems to be fine." Roland reported which Lasky gave a sigh of relief. Just then he looked out side to see a planet.

"Where are we?" Lasky then asked, Roland pulled up data and other things then put it all away as he gave a stun face.

"Captain... Were not in Kansas any more." Roland said as he just stood there silent after that.

"What do you mean where not in Kansas anymore?" Lasky asked wordily but maintain the calm style.

"I pulled up every map every chart of our galaxy then the planet were seeing, it's just... Were in another galaxy." Roland answered which stunned Lasky as he he turned and looked out side. He stood their as the rest of the crew looked at him. A minute of silence filled the bridge. Millions of thoughts ran through Lasky's mind right now. Never did the thought that the Infinity would be way out side their galaxy in a situation like their where they're running from a threat they cannot yet fight ran through his mind. Until now.

With a deep breath Lasky turn as he gave one order, "Ready up the comms and let hope someone's listening."

The crew nodded as the comms began to come online as Lasky said, "This is Infinity! Come in please. This Is Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity."

"Message is being displayed, what now Cap?" Roland asked.

"Keep the message playing until we get a response." Lasky ordered as he began to plan with the crew of what to do when Roland after a minute said, "Captain. I'm getting a responds. It's... It's... You're gonna have to hear it to believe it."

He let the Message play as a voice came on a speak and with it a voice that surprise the people, _"This is Captain Henry Drim of the Dominion/Dalaeem Ship the Valor we hear you." _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Infinity._**

Dominion? Dalaeem? The Valor? What's going on? Captain Lasky and those that were with him had these and other ringing questions on their minds as they tried to figure out of where they are and how to best go about this with out having trouble.

Lasky toke a deep breath as he began to speak, "Thank you for hearing this, we been on the run for a while now and we need to stay someplace for a while until we can refuel, we toke a emp to our slip space drive before we got here and were a little bit sitting cold. Could you try to help us out?" Then hold his breath hoping of who ever this Dominion Dalaeem alliance is they can help them out.

A few seconds after the message was sent a reply came back, _"Affirmative. Hold tight Infinity, helps on the way." _

Captain Lasky sighed in relief as he looked around the bridge with the crew looking relief as he is.

"Roland, have the crew begin repairs the slip space drive and make sure that all the crew members get ready for a welcome. It's time we make some new friends." Lasky ordered.

"Aye captain." Roland responded as he disappeared to go to hand out orders, Lasky turn to face the window of the bridge as he looked out the window. Closing his eyes he murmured under his breath, "May the lord help us all from here on out with these new people."

**_At the same time as Infinity On the Valor._**

The crew on the bridge keep silence as they heard the message, Henry putted a hand to his chin as he toke in what this Captain Lasky had said earlier. Could they not be the only ones alone in this universe? What is this UNSC? And more important, why are they on the run?

Henry look around at his crew as they looked at him waiting for orders, with a single command he nodded as the crew of the Valor nodded as they began to get ready to help out this Infinity as Henry put his hand on the comms as he said, "Affirmative. Hold tight Infinity, helps on the way."

Then Henry went back to his seat on the bridge as the big and mighty hybrid ship moved out of it's docking area to head to help out a potential friend in need.

_"Help the lord help us all." _Henry thought as he ready himself for he was nervous but yet didn't show it, The Valor first assignment, first day, and already they made contact from another galaxy. What would the future bring to them? Good or Evil? A new threat that no one has ever seen before? Time will tell Henry thought as The Valor made way Towards Infinity.

**_Infinity spartan town room 4, Blue teams room._**

Kelly was checking over her new shotgun which wasn't the same as her last one she had, ever since the last one was taken from her by Cortana, she asked for a new one to make sure that she doesn't go weaponless. Checking everything she had before this Ship called the Valor came to help them, the rest of blue team was getting ready to greet them in a non fighting matter. As she began to get up something fell out of her bed and she look to see what had fell as she picked it up, it partly made her heart, sank.

It was a picture of a young boy with brown hair with hints of blue, brown eyes like hers, and a smile which gave Kelly a tear in her eyes as she close them. "I wish you were hear my little Spartan." It was still there since the day she first hold him on her bed where she was. He partly remind Kelly, and Someone who she had been close to for along time ever since...

"Kelly! Chief needs us on the double!" Fred called out from the other side of the door which snap Kelly out of her memory. Shaking her head she put the picture under her bed and went on the move.

At the Hanger, John 117 was waiting alongside Linda, Palmer, and fireteam Osiris for the other two Spartans of Blue team. Ever since Infinity made contact with a ship or fraction in his mind called the Valor, John was nervous to say the least. Questions went in his mind like, will this Dominion/Dalaeem fraction be a threat like the Covenant was? Like the Flood? Like the Didact? Like her?

John was still processing the fact that his best friend betrayed him, because of this Mantle of Responsibility. It partly enraged him when he heard about how many deaths accrued because of these Guardians that Cortana had risen, how many AIs turn on the UNSC and defeated it with one single stroke. Everything he and Cortana worked so hard to protect had been defeated all because of her.

Tons of thoughts rage in his mind as he suppress them with his years of training and fighting in war. Some of the thoughts says that Cortana must pay for betrayal, other thought says to try to make her come to her sense and make see what she was doing was wrong. He was in a way conflicted so to speak even though Halsey tried to talk to him about it, trying to assured him that there is nothing he could do to save Cortana. Well he just keep quiet.

As he was thinking partly about these thoughts the doors open to reveal Kelly and Fred as they came to him was Fred spoke, "We're all here Chief just waiting on this Valor."

John nodded as he said, "Understood." As he toke position with Palmer, Halsey, and Captain Lasky who just came in to prepare a greeting with Captain Henry who said that the Valor will be there in Five minutes, Fred and Kelly toke Position where Linda and Fire-team Osiris were. The older more experience Spartans stood silently waiting while the younger kind began to chat starting with Edward Buck who after getting on Infinity just in time with his newly married wife Veronica Dare and his team Alpha nine spoke, "So... How's he holding."

Fred turn his attention to Buck with the rest of Blue team as the other three members of Osiris toke a little caution in case something went wrong, "He's fine." Fred answered partly annoyed and partly lying. Truth be told he didn't know how Chief was holding up, After what happen with Cortana, John went in to a training exercise room and fought there for what seem like an hour, to some Spartan 4's it seem like he was getting ready for the upcoming war, but Blue team knew better they seem this sort of thing before.

Several years before the events of Reach, John had been holding up rage due to the atrocity's that the Covenant made, and when he was along he unleashed it in a fury so raw so deadly, that the other Spartan 2's that were alive, stayed away from him, but one of the ODSTs despite the Warning from Sargent Johnson of not to bother him did so. As a result he was sent to the hospital for several weeks due to multiple broken bones.

Seeing him like this now after Cortana's betrayal hurt him in a way worst the what happen to Sam's death, and there was nothing he, Kelly, or Linda could do about it.

As he was about to speak, Roland came over the speaker in the hanger as he said, "Cap. They here, to the starboard, and it's huge!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and rush over to see that he was right. Outside the ship coming not to close was a ship that was massive that the Covenant super Carrier would be dwarf by it. It's hull of Golden, and traces of Gray color was shown, partly looking beautiful at the same time not to be taken lightly. Talks and other voices sprang out the hanger talking about the size of the ship, some wishing that they had this during the war, others looking like that they were about to faint.

As for the main heroes. Buck spoke out one word, "Holy..." As History was about to be made.

**Hey everyone this is Jojobinks here, with this chapter i hope you liked it even though it was on the UNSC POV. Yes it may have been short but rest assured the next chapters will be longer as this and some other chapters up to six will be the beginning of the story, how many chapters there may be? Well it have to be seen. **

**Now im gonna be doing something that I seen other authors do that is im gonna be taking comments and respond to them. Like the first three which are PERORONICO, Guest and another guest.**

**PERORONICO: Thanks for liking this story, I hope to get more depending on my work and school schedule. **

**Guest 1: Yes I misname the sector, which I will own up to, in the future i'll make sure to make things right.**

**Guest 2: Don't worry you'll see him soon.**

**That's all for today, and I hope to see you in the next one. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey folks sorry for the month silence, but as most teens or adults who read or write fanfics may know the same things that i do when it comes to work, and school. Most of which is sometimes not fun, and mainly i been having writers block which is also not fun. However like always we writers come back to write some more fanfics, more chapters that you may love. **

**Before we being i would like to note that this will be an interlude, since we been seeing from the pov of Captain Henry, and the unsc. Im sure some may ask about the protoss and their representation even though they are in the form on another oc. Well rest assured for this chap will cover someone we all know and can agree to. Someone who has come a long way from just a near naked protoss to a armored one. and well, this chapter is going to cover something that made me feel inspired from a game called Jedi fallen order.**

**What dose this have to do with the story? Well it shows something that i think haven't been shown through the protoss the way veterans and others in star wars like cal kestis have. in a way call PTSD. Why is it important for this character? Well if you know him like i do then you may feel some emotions that you may face for this chap. So if you don't want to face it, i can't blame you. **

**Well i think i hold on to my fair topic, lets begin the chap, remember to follow or mark as one of your favorite fanfics. Leave a review for what i need to do better on, but please like others who said this before. No Flames. **

**Have a great day.**

"The exploration of the unknown space beyond our homes, is lead by a Terran?" Orzcar, a Tal'darim representative for those who left Alarak asked in complete disbelieve. Artanis resisted the urge to face palm or sigh. That was the second question so far out of many he had heard through out his leadership that seem stupid and at the same time agreeable, for he when he himself asked that same question to Valarian, the young emperor responded with a reason which Artanis at the end agreed to. Henry who was near thirty, had fought in the wars, from the first contact of each race, to the brood war when the UED came into the sector, to the second war that ended with Arcturus Mengsk death, to the end war when the Dark God Amon tried to destroy all live because of him claiming to be salvation.

Thinking about that last part made him close his eyes. Not here, not now, not in this meeting. "You seem to forget Tal'darim, that this "Terran", is the same one that fought with James Raynor all the way through the wars. If i were you i show him some respect." Talandar responded, quoting the word Terran in a mocking word aimed at Orzcar.

Orzcar gave a look at the Purifer leader before raising his hand as he wave it towards him as if he was trying to be humorous, "Very well then Talandar, I don't seem to understand of why most of you would bring someone like that disappeared man for some time now."

"Well from what I heard, he did defeated a leader of a rouge Tal'darim group that once process pieces of the artifact that we used to free our brethren." Selendis answered hoping to get a response from Orzcar, which partly frighten Artanis, some times he wonder if spending sometime with Fenix before his death had rub off her a little.

As Orzcar was about to answer in the most honest way some Tal'darim would, a zealot came into the room as he stopped to see all the eyes look at him, "Forgive the interruption, but we have receive word that Valerian Mensgk would wish to speak to you very urgently."

"Did he say why?" Artanis asked with little worry, as the zealot only did a shrugs which partly humor Artanis a little on the inside. Ever since the introduction of the Dalaeem/Dominion alliance, several cultures were introduce, first off being music which of course like many others that also shown, confused most Protoss, but some like acting, entertainment, even and old time culture called memes nearly made a hit with the protoss, but not in a harmful way.

"He just said it was urgent," the zealot answered was Artanis just nodded, as the Hierarch of the Dalaeem stood up from his chair with in the council.

"Very well, we shall discuss the exploration some other time. Until then council adjourned." Artanis said as the others nodded, as they also stood up and left.

Artanis, then nodded to the zealot which the zealot knew at Artanis will make contact with the Emperor of the Dominion. As he began to leave, Artanis suddenly began fell a little strange, as he close his eyes for a second then all the sudden heard a voice he knew all to well. "Artanis."

He open his eyes as he looked around the room for the source. He could have sworn he heard the voice of someone he knew all to well, smoke then appeared but not in a large mass but something describe in his vision as short, not entirely visible. Artanis carefully walked out of the room and into his office, not want to attract attention. As he went into his room and close the door, he then notice that he was in the wreckage of where... He fell.

Artanis, carefully activate his right Psi blade as he looked around in disbelieve. _"No. No. No. It can't be." _He thought in part horror, the mere sight of this place began to affect him made him partly panic, and partly wonder of why he is here, he tried to make sense of it, as he move forward he look at the ground and saw something he that knew all to well.

Zeratul's warp blade. Just then Artanis head a blade activate and look up to see someone coming at him as Artanis activate his other blade and rose them both up to defend this unknown attacker.

As the attacker jumped back, Artanis made his stance to attack till the attacker mutter a word, a voice which stunned Artanis to the core, "Artanis."

"Zeratul?" Artanis asked in shock as he lower his stance to see Zeratul looking at him in return.

"A new war is coming. One that will not only change our people's life but those in the other galaxy." Zeratul said as Artanis closed his eyes to make sense of what he was seeing, only as he open them to be his office.

Artanis shake his head as he deactivate his blades, and sat down taking time to process what he had seen. What did Zeratul mean by a new war? Will the zerg invade again? Dominion breaking it's truce? Many other questions filled Artanis mind until he closed his eyes and began to relax, as soon as he was done he turn to the screen of his office and turn it on to reveal emperor Valerian.

"Hierarch Artanis. I was beginning to wonder if something happen to you," Valerian said with a small hint of worry as Artanis knew what he meant, but the boy didn't know much.

"Thankfully no, i was partly occupied with some reports, and a meeting before you called," Artanis and half truthfully. If Valerian or anyone would have found out of what Artanis had been trough a few minutes earlier they may had him be sent someplace where he could rest and get away to recover for a while until he was healed. Right now wasn't a good time for that.

"I see. The main reason i called was because the Valor called with some news about a new contact outside our sector on the planet of Etoplia." Valerian said which made Artanis partly confused and surprise. On the first day of the Valor's expedition, and already the Valor made contact? What ever next.

"Did the Valor say anything else?" Artanis asked, wanting to know all the facts.

"Besides the ship they discover being 5 kilometers long and humans inside it, nothing else except they're called the UNSC." Valerian answered, as a symbol of the UNSC shown up on the main screen, which instructed the Hierarch. The symbol was what the terrans called a eagle only it's wings art pointing up, unlike the Dominion.

"I will let the others know about this and head there to discuss meetings with them, i have a feeling you are going to be there?" Artanis asked as Valerian nodded.

"Yes this is an opportunity wroth knowing for the sector as a whole." Valerian answered as Artanis nodded, after a few minutes of discussion and planing they concluded and began to make perpetration's to meet this UNSC. This was something wroth knowing, seeing, and preparing if the UNSC may be a threat or a catalyst to something bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladies, and gentlemen, as you may know for the last several months i been posting this story of Halocraft as of the four chapters and the viewers, followers, and favorites, are well something higher than i original thought. And as you may be aware, i have been reading and responding to comments, and i apperiacte them. **

**However, and i say this partly with great pain, im not sure if i can continue of what i had in mind for this fanfic, for as one of the people who commented pointed out that the plot hole which is the human of the unsc being (coughs) anti xeno due to the covenant, and seeing the terrans maybe as an rebel group who escape their watch.**

**So i came up with two options, either one, Abandon this story and give it up for adoption, or 2 Reboot it, change it different and set it up in an different time line which may be way different. But the choose reminds up to you people, cause im letting you decided for either i should reboot it, or give it up for adaption. **

**I may get that some of you maybe be disappointed or angry in this decision im making which i understand. I would be if someone i knew and was a fan of that fanfic announce that he was giving it up due to a reason or two. So im gonna leave it to you, if you want to PM me, i don't mind. I just want to put this out there and say it with a heavy heart, and know that i have been considering much thought into this.**

**Thank you all for this. EN TARO ADUN.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folks, i heard about your opinions and if you wanted this series to be rebooted. And after some thought to this as well i agreed also. although there's gonna be certain aspects that are gonna be changed in this and there's some species like for example, (coughs) that's gonna not be in this. **

**But besides that i hope you enjoy this reboot, but for now enjoy the trailer when the real stuff comes out.**

_**They say that there are many many, multiverses. Cause from the slightest shift or change. The question can be ask of what if Sarah Kerrigan didn't turn against her allies? What if the those who had the Khala didn't try to kill their own brothers and sisters who sever their cords from the Khala? What if those who died in the spartan two program didn't die? What if the UNSC was more advance? There so many what ifs in the forums of the multiverse, but this one. One that stands out more than the others will shape the way you see this multiverse forever.**_

"Run! Fall Back!"

"There's too many of them!"

"Retreat!"

UNSC Marines were running away and trying to fight back against an army of covenant forces, but were being over whelmed as Marines were being killed by Elites, Banshees, or the motors of Wraiths.

Unknown to both sides, watching from the ruined roof tops, we see 3 meter warriors, some appearing robotic, some appearing with green eyes, some with blue. One in particular with a helmet on, looks at the covenant slaughtering the humans in disgust, in anger as he cinch his hand into a fist revealing a blade.

Several Marines were covering the retreat so that the others can escape, unfortunately a strike from a wraith blew them away as one of the marines fell near a wall wounded but not killed. As he struggle to get up he saw a Elite with an energy sword coming up preparing to kill him. As the Marine looked up at the towering warrior, he closes his eyes as he accepts his fate waiting for it to come.

When out of nowhere, sound makes the marine open his eyes as he looks up to see an other towering alien over him killing the elite that was prepare to kill him, as the alien turn to look at him, the marine was surprise of how one alien saved his live.

"_Get up warrior. You're not dead yet."_ The alien said as it retracted it's blade and offered a hand to the wounded marine as the marine accepted it after a few seconds, getting up the marine grabbed his rifle and check it's ammo capacity. Nodding without trying to cause his wound to go further the marine look at the alien as they then heard sounds of of Covenant vehicles coming, which panicked the marine but not the alien as he activated his blade as he made out a war cry which the marine could hear in his head, _"En Taro ADUN!"_

Suddenly out of nowhere same thing can heard from other's as well many voices in his head as they shouted the same war cry. Charging past him were at least 5 dozen warriors of the same kind as the alien who saved him, as they charge at the Covenant.

As the charge happen the other marines who were retreating stopped to turn in shocked as they see these aliens charging at the Covenant with no fear, they heard explosions out of the sky as they look up to see alien fighting taking on covenant Banshees, and Vampires. They were all amazed.

They snapped out of it and came to one conclusion, whoever these aliens are, they're here to help them in the fight against the Covenant, with the newly refound courage and morale, the marines, got what ever kind of weapon and began to charge with the aliens with their own war cry's as both UNSC and the Protoss charge against the covenant with the enemy visa versa, as both sides clashed into each other in a blaze of glory.

**HALOCRAFT**


End file.
